Ralis Sedarys
|Base ID = }} Ralis Sedarys is a Dunmer treasure hunter and potential follower. He can be found outside Kolbjorn Barrow searching for the relics of Ahzidal. Interactions Unearthed He can be found outside the barrow, and needs funding for the excavation, with the exact sum being 1000 . After some time, a courier will deliver a letter asking for your assistance once more. Throughout the mission, he will ask for more gold, in order to hire more miners initially and, subsequently, mercenaries. The second time he requests 2000 , the third 3000, and finally the fourth 5000 . Therefore, this translates to 11000 total before he is finally done with the work needed to complete the mission. Speaking to Ralis will initiate this quest. He is essential to the quest, and can be killed or spared at the end of the aforementioned quest. Follower If he survives the events of Unearthed, he will move to The Retching Netch in Raven Rock, and can be recruited as a follower. Notable items *Hoarfrost – A unique enchanted Ancient Nordic Pickaxe. Combat Ralis is highly proficient in ranged and melee combat, often choosing to dual-wield Hoarfrost with another pickaxe. He appears to have both perks in Dual Flurry, and is likely to perform several consecutive power attacks when in melee. At range, he will use a standard bow and arrows, inflicting considerable damage. If the player equips him with Ahzidal's Ring of Arcana, he will make use of 'Ignite' and 'Freeze' as ranged attacks. Dialogue Quotes *''"Who told you that? Was it Geldis? I told that idiot not to send me any more..."'' *''"...bah. It probably can't hurt to tell you. You look mostly honest."'' *''"I've got a financier waiting for me back on the mainland. Sent me here in the interests of obtaining some rare antiquities. The "Relics of Ahzidal.""'' *''"You come out of the northern ashlands, you don't expect things to be easy. But this was something outside my particular expertise."'' *''"You think I've got that kind of money? No, I only get paid on delivery."'' *''"Now they're old, and they're powerful. A combination like that makes them very valuable to certain people, and I happen to know certain people."'' *''"What? Are you serious? Well, I think I could make that work."'' *''"I'll head back to Raven Rock and round up some diggers. Once we've got something worth looking at, I'll send word to you."'' *''"I never get tired of that sound. It will take me a few days to find some more miners..."'' *''"Oh... I was hoping I wouldn't see you quite so soon."'' *''"Yes, well, the mercenaries did their jobs. Worth every septim. Of course, they might disagree... the dead ones, anyway. Gods, what a disaster."'' *''"I feel like we've done this before. That just means we're getting good at it."'' *''"You go make the draugr dead again, and I'll keep the rest of these n'wahs from running off."'' *''"Oh gods... what happened? What have I done?"'' Trivia *Dan Donohue voices Ralis as well as the Dremora Merchant, Teldryn Sero, and Redoran Guards. *Interestingly, Ralis seems to forget his alleged business partner in Mournhold, whom he credits with directing towards Kolbjorn Barrow with the initial intent of recovering the relics of Ahzidal. *He may begin humming to himself when standing idle. *Upon review of dialogue, he seems to put his belief into several Daedric Princes, including Sheogorath, Boethiah, and Azura. Bugs * Sometimes, if Hoarfrost is taken from Ralis, then placed back in his inventory, it may be on the ground in front of him, moving around as he does, unable to be picked up. It remains this way even during combat, fast travel, and entering/exiting areas. There is no known fix. * Sometimes after being left alive after "Unearthed," his speech may be stuck on "awakening" phrases as if he was still trying to awaken Ahzidal. His interactions are normal and he responds normally when talked to but when he is following the Dragonborn he will randomly shout "awakening" phrases. * There is a chance that his journals (19, 20, 21, 22, 23) will be stuck in the Dragonborn's inventory even after the completion of "Unearthed." There are two ways to drop them: **Drop all items from the Dragonborn's inventory in a container until the weight counts shows 5. Then drop all journals in the same or other container. **Place those journals in any owned bookshelves. * Sometimes after being recruited as a follower and then parting ways when dialogue is initiated, the dialogue tree will not open, making the only way to get weapons or armor given to him off him is to pickpocket or kill him. *Ralis Sedarys retains his vocal clips and does not appear to moan when reanimated with Dead Thrall. Appearances * de:Ralis Sedarys es:Ralis Sedarys ru:Ралис Седарис Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Characters Category:Dragonborn: Quest Givers